Home
by loveforever7250
Summary: Home. That seemed to be her new favorite word. Home. Becuase that is where her family is. She's finally home, after a year of misery, abuse, and pain. Home.


Disclaim. I own nothing.

Elliot walked into the 16th precinct slowly and sadly. It has been exactly one year. One year since Olivia was kidnapped. One year since his heart broke in two, and everyday, it broke even more.

Olivia Benson woke up in her bed. The man who has claimed her as his was laying next to her. She looked at the calender and almost cried. It has been exactly one year since he brought her here. One year since he took her away from her home in New York and brought her to California. She woke up and got out of her bed to check up on her daughter. She got pregnant about a month after he took her, and she had Emma two months ago. Emma was awake in her crib and looking at her smiling. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She got used to this by now, and learned to play along or else get hurt.

'Hi honey.' she said to the man. She didn't want to do anything to make him angry.

'Hi baby, how's Emma doing this morning?' he asked her, she shrugged.

'She seems to be feeling better than yesterday, I think it was just a little cough. Isn't that right sweetie?' she asked her little girl, who started giggling. She forced a smile and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

'Mark did you get any coffee?' she asked, dying for caffine.

'Yes sweetheart, in the cupboard.' he yelled back. She went over and started making the coffee.

'Honey can we go out for breakfast? Please? I'm sure Emma would love to get some fresh air.' she said with a fake smile. He smiled back and nodded.

'Sure darling. Let's go.' he said and put his hand on her back leading her outside.

When they got to the diner Emma started crying.

'Shhh sweetie. Honey I'm going to go change Emma's diaper.' she said and then walked to the bathroom. Once she got in there she broke down crying.

'I promise you sweetie, some day we'll get away from this evil man. I promise.' she whispered to her, and then heard someone come out of the stall.

'Ma'm are you being held against your will?' she asked, and Olivia nodded. 'All right, I've been undercover here for a few months, there's a door in the back we can get out. Where are you from?' she asked her.

'New York. He kidnapped me a year ago today. I had his child two months ago.' she said sadly. The woman nodded and helped her out the back door.

'All right, I'm getting you on the next flight to New York. You're going back home.' she said with a smile. Olivia hugged her tightly.

'Thank you so much. The man who took me is at table seven.' she said, hoping that she was going to arrest him. Which she did. Two hours later Olivia and her daughter were on a flight back to New York.

She walked up to the 16th precinct, her sleeping daughter in her arms. She took a deep breath and walked in. She knew that only one person would recongnize her right away. She walked in, and everyone looked at her, as she predicted no one recognized her except Elliot. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, tears in his eyes. He walked up to her slowly. She set Emma in her carrier and put her on a desk. Elliot's arms opened and she ran into them. Fin and John had very confused faces on. They hadn't seen him show so much compassion to a woman since Olivia was taken away.

'I missed you so much. I was so afraid I would never see you again.' she whispered so that only he could hear her. He held her tighter and whispered back to her.

'I know sweetie, I missed you so much. You're here now, that's all that matters.' she cried in his arms.

'Elliot? Man who is this?' Fin asked, obviously angry that he would replace Liv. He heard the woman laugh.

'Don't tell me you don't remember me.' she said, looking at him. Both detectives gasped and she was in their arms in two seconds.

'I missed you guys so much.' she said. Her crying increasing, she went back into Elliot's arms untill she heard a soft cry.

'Shhh sweetie it's okay, it's okay mommy's here.' she whispered. They looked at her sadly, their eyes asking the same question. She nodded sadly. 'Shhh. C'mon honey, what's wrong? I just changed you, are you hungry?' she asked, and the little girl she smiled at her. She laughed at her little bundle of joy and then looked akwardly at the squad. 'Um, I'm gonna go feed her in the cribs. I'll be back in ten minutes.' she said, getting joyful yet sad nods from the squad.

Ten minutes later she walked down with Emma sleeping in her arms. She put her in her carrier, only for her to start crying again. 'Shhhh oh honey don't cry, shhh mommy's here. shhhh.' she whispered to her, and the guys looked at her in awe as they watched her sing her daughter back to sleep. 


End file.
